


Profound

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I understand that it is not socially acceptable to prefer one friend over another.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profound

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "what's your favorite?"

“I believe I may owe you an apology,” said Castiel.

“What? Why?” Sam asked, then frowned, suspicious. “What did you do?”

“I haven’t done anything, recently,” the angel replied. “But I understand that it is not socially acceptable to prefer one friend over another, or at least, to say it out loud.”

“Dude,” laughed Sam. “I’m not offended that Dean is your favorite. You’ve got— What was it?”

“A profound bond,” Cas muttered. “I do care about you, Sam, but Dean…”

“Whoa, I don’t want to hear it,” said Sam. “But I’m glad you’re happy.”

“We are,” said Cas, smiling.

THE END


End file.
